Bittersweet Seduction
by I-love-u-long-time
Summary: He makes me feel things I've never felt. Say things I've never said. Do things I've never done. And I know that I shouldn't, but with every second I'm pulled further. And I want it more. Based off the movie Black Swan.


**So here's another story from me, I came up with this while watching Black Swan (which is an absolutely amazing movie!), so expect the unexpected! It's a more complex and psychological story than my other stories here on . Also there's going to be heavy alcohol, drugs and sexual references, this is definitely for the more mature readers!**

**If you could give me any feedback at any time please review, or message me, just to let me know what you think about it. Just so you know I'll be keeping an eye on this story, on how well it's going with reviews, because feedback and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated, and if it they aren't going too well I'll be slower with updates, because inspiration always gives me more interest in continuing my writing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Seduction<strong>

**xXx**

Everyone has an angel, a guardian who watches over us. We can't know what form they'll take. Sometimes we believe a person in our lives is our angel, a family member or close friend perhaps. But don't let appearances fool you. They can be fierce as a dragon, yet they're not here to fight our battles, but to whisper from our heart, to protect us from the dangers we may face. We can deny our angels exist, convince ourselves they can't be real. But they show up anyway in strange places and at strange times. They can speak through any character we can imagine. They'll shout through demons if they have to, daring us, challenging us to fight. Or we can refuse the help they offer, and break all ties we have with them by the choices we make. That is the path I have taken, a decision I now regret, and realized my mistake after it was too late to be saved.

I closed my eyes for a short time. My face was calm but my chest said otherwise, my lungs pushing and pulling unevenly and my heart gradually slowing to a reasonable pace as I tried to calm myself, and my fingers tapped over the wood of the kitchen table without my knowledge.

"You ok?" Immediately my eyes snapped open at the sudden familiar voice, wishing that I could clear my mind by shaking my head. My gaze was fixated upon the empty space in front of me for a moment before making myself look up into Hunter's crooked smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been sitting there staring at nothing for about ten minutes now..." he stated, pulling up a chair beside me, "What's up?"

A quiet sigh passed my lips, before finally answering him, "I had that dream again."

"Again?" He leaned back into his chair, compassion beginning to wash over his face, "How many times is that now?"

"6..." For a moment there was a pause, where the only sound was from my nails hitting the polished wood in front of me, while Hunter stared at me in concern.

"Same guy?"

I let out an irritated sigh, keeping my hand still after then, "Same guy, same place. Same situation."

"So in a way, it's a good dream," he stated with a boyish grin,

"This is serious, Hunter!" I snapped, sending him a glare.

"I know, I'm sorry," he chuckled, "Just trying to ease the tension."

"I know. Thanks, I guess," I muttered, "I just want to know why I keep having these fucking dreams..."

"Well, you know..." Hunter started, waiting until he had my full attention before continuing, "some people believe that if you have a recurring dream, it means that it's going to come true sometime. Like a prediction or something."

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" I raised a sceptical brow when he lifted his hands in protest.

"No, no. I'm just saying, some people do actually believe that."

"Yeah, sure," I gave him a mocking smile, standing from my chair, "I gotta go to work. If you want to get yourself a free drink or something I'm working late and won't be back until 9:00."

I didn't wait for his response before shrugging my coat onto my shoulders, and giving him a final hurried smile.

* * *

><p>Every night it was the same, I would be in my bedroom, doing some mindless task, before a man I have never met would show up. Then, our clothes would vanish and he would have me on my bed, with his lips on my body, while keeping me pinned down beneath him as we continuously became more and more intimate with the other.<p>

Though I had never usually lasted much longer after found his way into my opening, last night I had not woken until much later, when I had torn my wrists out of his dominant grasp and harsh nails dug into his back as the passion between us grew to an insane intensity.

Poor naive Hunter, considering those silly superstitious beliefs as if they were the only rational theory. The thought that there was any reasoning behind that way of thinking was absurd. Even if it was to comfort my growing stress, that was just it; it didn't. Because I knew better than to trust those fictitious ideas, while Hunter, on the other hand, was somewhat of an optimist, and far too open-minded for his own good, listening to anyone who seemed trustworthy, regardless of whether he agreed with their own way of thinking.

Even though he was the more idealistic between the two of us, he was also more mature, and the person I turned to when I needed his help, or a reliable opinion. I knew that I could call on him with anything that may be bothering me, and he would do almost anything until he was sure that I was back to the naturally sweet, lively girl he was familiar with.

But during times such as this there was little either of us could do to reassure myself, so I went out; for a walk, to work, or if it was difficult enough I would drink, to distract myself, and hopefully put my mind at ease. If only for a short time, until the next time I would fall asleep.


End file.
